


the one gift

by emeraldaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, First danganronpa Fic, Fluff, Fluffy, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Late Christmas, M/M, No Smut, Presents, Tsundere Hajime, absolutely none, but not really, happy nagito, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: Hajime gives Nagito a gift, not expecting much of a reaction.Nagito being happy is an understatement.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	the one gift

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER FLUFFY HEHEHEHE  
> ALSO THIS WAS INSPIRED BY A TIKTOK(KOMAHINA HCs), SO ILL LINK IT HERE IF YOU WANT THE TL;DR
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJG52U17/
> 
> also its been like 3 days since christmas so im sorry

Hajime didn't expect this. He really didn't, but was he disappointed? Quite the opposite.

To be frank, he was disappointed at himself for not getting Nagito a better gift. 

-

About a week ago, Hajime and Nagito were on the topic of Christmas presents, and deciding what they would get for each of their friends. At this point, they had been dating for about nine months(but that's another story), and moved in together. Actually, this was their first Christmas together as a couple. It was also the first time Hajime had really thought about what to get Nagito, which sounds rude in hindsight, but truthfully, Nagito is just really interesting, to the point you wouldn't even know what to get him if he asked.

He never did ask, though. Instead Nagito kept insisting that he didn't deserve Christmas presents and seemed perfectly content when he didn't get any.

It was like he was used to not getting presents, or maybe Hajime was overthinking this. Like how he overthought how many sides an octagon has.

Despite Nagito's usual smile when he waved away the suggestions of what their friend group wanted to get for him, Hajime really decided he wanted to give Nagito a gift this year. What kind of partner would he be if he didn't?

But, Hajime being Hajime, didn't want it to seem like a big deal. So he didn't go all out, didn't get the best gift ever. He got something he just hoped that Nagito would appreciate, not putting too much thought into it. 

It was a scrapbook, which seemed really nice to give him, as long as he put it together right. He initially bought it on impulse, mind set on decorating it really nicely at the very least.

It's safe to say Hajime isn't good at decorating or visualization.

But he tried his best. His best wasn't _amazing_ , but it was fine. He finally had something to give Nagito.

-

Now it was Christmas, Nagito had invited all of their friends over, but only three came. The others were having fun with their family, and probably on dates with their significant other.

The three that came were Chiaki, Sonia, and Gundham.

The five of them began to talk over food, commenting on simple things that were going on in their life.

Then the time to give presents rolled around. Once the guests received their presents, it was time for Hajime to get his.

After he was given his gifts, Chiaki, Sonia, and Gundham said they had to leave(they probably didn't expect gifts for Nagito, as it never happened in the past years). Nagito hadn't received anything, but he was still content. At this very moment, he was smiling warmly, waving everybody goodbye.

When everybody else was gone, Nagito turned back to Hajime sighing happily.

"Wasn't that great? Just talking to them like this, it's been a while," he remarked, looking satisfied.

"Ah, yeah, but we're not done," Hajime replied coolly, having the gift ready in their room.

"That's true, we need to clean up, right?" Nagito inquired, looking at Hajime expectantly. 

"That's not- oh wow," realization suddenly hit Hajime. _He really doesn't expect anything?_ "I mean, stay right here." He swiftly got up from the couch, and made his way into their bedroom. Pulling out the present from his drawer, he walked back out. "I, uh, got a present for you."

Nagito was silent. A flurry of emotions went by in his eyes, before he decided on furrowing his eyebrows. Opening his mouth, he responded, "Oh, how sweet! You shouldn't have, and I'm not saying that just to be nice, you really shouldn't have. You know I didn't need anything, right? I'm totally happy with everything we have."

Sighing, Hajime sat back down next to Nagito, holding out the present, "Take it."

Reluctantly, he took the gift from Hajime, then just sat there, holding it in his lap. Clearing his throat, he slowly unwrapped the present, doing so with care. His hands began shaking, he really hadn't been waiting for a gift of any sort this year either.

Taking note of Nagito's nervousness, Hajime felt himself get a bit jittery too. "Ah, uh, just so you know, it's not the best or anything...um, I hope you like it though."

Nagito seemed to calm down, then began humming a holiday tune as he pulled out the scrapbook from the paper. "I'm sure I'll like anything you give me, it's nice to see you hopeful for something."

He opened the scrapbook, eyes softening immediately. He felt his ears turn red, but he couldn't stop the soft smile from creeping up his face. He was so happy. This was his first gift in...well, _years_ (his parents hadn't given him anything before they died, and his friends eventually stopped too, as Nagito persuaded them that he really didn't want anything). It was from Hajime too, which made it special in ways Nagito couldn't put to words. He flipped through the pages, looked at the pictures, the nice words. The captions, the colors. It was perfect. Perfect for him. He started tearing up, his hands continuing to turn the pages.

Until a tear dropped onto the page, and he instead moved to hands to wipe his tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I- this means a lot, I truly didn't need anything this year, and this really just..." he trailed off, too busy wiping his tears to continue his sentence. "Oh gosh, I'm ruining this present with my tears, aren't I? That's how...t-trashy I really am," he hiccupped through his words.

This startled Hajime, and he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He was delighted at the fact that Nagito was so grateful, but he wasn't expecting a reaction like this. "You're not trash, I already told you. I got this for you because you're a great person, so...I'm happy that you accepted it. I know it's not, well, the best-" he gestured to his decorating, "but, I, um, wanted to give you something this year at the very least..." 

He reached out for one of Nagito's hands, and squeezed it. "Come on, let's go to bed, we can clean up tomorrow."

Nagito shook his head subtly, then looked up at Hajime with glassy eyes, "I, I think I'd like to look at this scrapbook just a while longer..."

Hajime's heart fluttered, and he murmured an embarrassed response that Nagito couldn't make out, but then he nodded, and squeezed Nagito's hand again, before shuffling off to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first danganronpa fic!!! so i hope you like it :)


End file.
